


Midnight's Kiss (Klance vampire AU)

by Agayturtle1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayturtle1/pseuds/Agayturtle1
Summary: A world where creatures of the night roam free, Lance is a poor working class boy, struggling to make a living. Living by himself as a orphan his pain is strong. A bitter winter has gripped his village, coming home from work he stumbles upon one of the dangerous and blood thirsty creature of the night. What will happen when they both need each others help?(WIP)





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story its been a while since I've written such long fan ficts!

Lance;

  
It was a cold and windy night. The silver moon alighted the dark stony grey cobblestones, carefully picking my way avoiding rubbish that had been tossed carelessly from people’s windows and hands, I made my way to the murky bridge. Boring at day and consumed by the buzz of people but however by night it was mysterious and peaceful, absorbed by soft whooshing of the river below I allowed my mind to wonder. Work had been horrendous, long and dull, my fingers and back ached, I barely had enough of the silver coins to pay my rent. I sighed, my breath spilling out onto the cold air and making a silvery smoke, reminding me of my father’s strong cigars.

His need and addiction for them grew after my mother died, the child he loved had destroyed her. We watched as the babe was ripped from her womb and the blood vibrant against her pale ghost like skin. Death was plentiful in the house as the young babe soon died a mere couple days later. I scarcely remember her, all I know is that I have her eyes, a soft yet piercing cobalt blue. Although my father lays dead cold in a grave, the scars are fresh and plentiful.

I approached the bridge; I noticed a cloaked figure limping towards me? It seemed to be injured, behaving animalistic, dark black blood trailed him. I grew wary, I felt my palms become sweaty as I hastily rubbed them across my trousers, a bead of cold sweat ran down my back and down my temples, my caramel brown hair sticking to my face. The figure groaned slightly, rearing its head up and looking through me. It was a human.. A human? It was a male, with amethyst eyes and dark as midnight hair. Lunging towards me but it seemed as if his legs failed, he head planted straight into my chest, growling deeply, I held him gently feeling my hands suddenly covered in a thick warm substance, it was his blood. I gasped, my breath leaving my body as soon as it came. I gripped the boy tightly and took him to my home.

  
My home at first glance wasn’t the most attractive or amazing home. It was cheap and barren, some windows were boarded up and the roof continuously threatened to cave in. I dragged the boy in, placing him on the simple bed, I heard it groan and creak under the weight, praying it would hold the boy. I peeled his soiled bloody clothes off, revealing, thankfully for me, he had a white tunic on underneath, my hands ran down the boy’s body feeling the bumps of his muscles, I managed to find the source of the bleeding. Three deep claw marks ran across his chest, I listened intently for the boys breathing but heard nothing, I quickly leapt into action going to feel his neck before he suddenly leapt up and gripped my hand in a iron grip. My eyes were wide as I looked deeply into his violet eyes, I noticed different shades of light purples and some shades of pink.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled bearing his teeth, I saw at once to my horror he was a vampire. His sharp fangs gleamed in the moonlight, I whimpered slightly.

  
“Y-you were injured. A-and and I tried to help, you were on the bridge and bleeding and I only wanted to help” I whimpered out staring at the vampire, instead of a face of anger the vamp only wore a face of confusion, muttering under his breath “help?” He slowly released me, I saw his mask of confusion was replaced with pain.

“Please..let me help you?” I understood what I was dealing was wrong, being with vampires was permitted and everyone always said how vampires are just animals, ruthless and maniacal. But this one seemed different, he also looked kind of handsome. His untamed mullet sculpted his heart shaped face, amethyst eyes with shards of light and dark purples with splashes of pink, dark circles lined his eyes making them appear more sunken in. His skin clear and milky white, a soft button nose and plump salmon pink lips. He nodded slowly, refusing to say anymore, he slouched as well, maybe he hadn’t eaten in a while?

It seemed like he didn’t have any strength left to even hold himself up or put up a fight. How long had he been out there in this vicious winter? Although my home was barren and desolate, I was moderately warm and still made it through to winter. Many people who had been homeless had vanished from the streets and many kept saying that the winter had got them.

  
“How long have you been out there?” I asked timidly pulling the white fabric up slightly and attending to his wounds, he winced slightly, as I applied an antiseptic formula on his wounds. He didn’t reply and I understood that. I finished with dressing his wounds, placing bandages on them. “My name is lance” I said to the vampire, his skin was so cold and smooth. It was like touching marble.

He kept staring at the wall; I nodded to myself as I got up. “You can have my bed, I’ll sleep outside, I’ll be in the hall in you need me?” I whispered softly, backing out of the room. It had a thick stony silence. I was still untrusting of the vampire and still had so many questions to ask him, I’d never gotten this close to one.

  
Propaganda was everywhere about them and it spread like wildfire. Stories and tales were spread but no one had truly seen one, we had only been warned, however when some people went missing the town became more and more scared. Shops were shut for months and schools were closed. Many spent their time indoors, blinds shut tightly. Some people called the AOPH, Agency Of Protecting Humans, came everyone was less scared. The AOPH had many weapons which were blessed by the pope, they had silver bullets and stakes, and dressed in heavy gear many of the small children were scared. The AOPH drove them, the vampires, out and slaughtered them like cows. Everyone praised them as heroes but many called them sadistic.

  
I placed my head on the wooden floor boards my body demanding rest as I fell into a deep slumber thinking about tonight.


	2. Beta

Keith:

  
I slowly peeled back my lead filled eyelids, my throat was aching and parched, I desperately needed a drink. I moved around slightly, a shooting aching pain spread throughout my back, I groaned slightly in pain. I looked around; drinking in my surroundings I gathered my thoughts together struggling to remember to what happened. Standing up, I felt my legs unsteady as I sat up, the bed underneath groaning loudly. I silently made my way through the house a strong scent, caramel and something else... The sea?

It smelt intoxicating and delicious, the scent became stronger and I saw where it was coming from. There lying down was a boy. His caramel laced with light blonde streaks tousled his body toned and skinny; I turned him over with my foot and studied him.

He had a sharp jawline, his lips slightly open with a dark crimson blush on him, he looked…adorable. Ewe such a human word to use. If I even had a heart, I’m sure it’d be racing, so fast.  
He opened his eyes and there were the most beautiful and captivating eyes I’d ever laid eyes on. Blue like the ocean but also laced with emerald green, slightly puffy and with dark rings, the look suited him and made him look more mysterious. My throat burned i leant down bearing my teeth slightly, the scent was intoxicating, making my mind delirious I needed it.

He gave a whimper of fear as I pinned him down, grabbing his hair and moving it out of the way as I plunged my fangs deep into the soft tissue. Soft moans came out of the boy’s mouth; whenever I would bite someone my fangs would release a poison which would instead give pleasure to the person. His blood was rich and warm, devious and intoxicating. The boy’s legs began to shake, before he collapsed into my arms, mewling softly, a heavy guilty blush on him.

I drank deeply filling my mouth with a smooth thick texture, which tasted similarly to caramel. Pulling away, I saw the boy, his eyelids were semi closed in pleasure, mouth parted slightly and his legs had given up. Gently pulling him up I placed him on the rickety “bed” that he was sleeping on. I laid his sleeping body down, the “bed” was just simply a wooden structure with some mouldy blankets. Taking off my jacket, a deep red tail coat, and placing it on the boy to help him stop shivering.

  
I looked around, the house was barren, lifeless. Broken pottery plates, deep big cracks in the walls. The paint was peeling away revealing disgusting black mould, it looked like the mould had hands helping it crawl off the wall and like a possessed child walk towards me and threaten to throttle me. I shivered slightly at the fault and continued trying to find the kitchen. I don’t know why but it felt like the boy was pulling me back to him, as if I’d been chained to him. I finally found the kitchen and it was in the same disgusting and in need of repair like the rest of the house. Maybe instead I should go hunt?

  
Leaping from tree to tree, I felt the wind rush through me, rushing past my ears and filling me with joy. I stalked the trees, trying to find some game. I’d managed to catch two rabbits but I knew that wouldn’t be enough. Looking down, I saw it. The faint glimpse of tawny brown and white spots, camouflaged by the thick dense canopy of the forest, a mixture of emerald green, purple and umber. I gracefully jumped from the weak branches, balancing my weight perfectly, the deer still not rattled. Ready to pounce, I bent my legs and sprung forth, launching myself at it. Sinking my sharp fangs into the squishy yet tough muscle, the young deer put up a fight but soon gave up. The blood tasted foul and distasteful, I quickly spat it out. Heaving it over my shoulders, I felt some of the weight but I was used to it.

I leapt from the ground and continued my journey. I felt a rush of air before being pushed with a great force to the ground. Yelling in anger as I hit the ground. I saw in front of me, a rouge, a freshly turnt vamp, they’re unreasonable and attack anything that moves, still unused to their powers.  
His eyes a bright crimson red, his hair a tangled mess, baring his fangs and staring at the deer. I bared my fangs back, growling deeply. He lunged forwards, I dodged and kicked him in his stomach, hearing a whine of pain as he landed on his front, I turned him over with my foot feeling disgusted.

  
“T-that’s mine!” He ordered, his eyes wide with fear, his fangs were tiny. He wasn’t really worth my time; I just rolled my eyes and went to get my game. “Hey be-“before he could finish what he was saying, a loud gunshot rung out.

I turned around sharply, his eyes losing the colour and his skin drained of life, a large wound in his chest. I leapt of the ground and quickly darted on the canopy of trees, rushing back to to Lance’s barren habitat.

  
Quickly sliding in through a open window, I relaxed slightly. My back leaning against the cool concreate, breathing out my breath turning into a silvery wisp. I checked and was glad to find I still had my two rabbits, standing up, the world started spinning slightly as black spots hindered my vision.

I walked out, going down the oak stairs, I never realised this was a two storey building. I glided down, upon my arrival I saw Lance, his hair more tousled and dark rings lined his eyes and his cheeks seemed to be more hollowed. I held up the rabbits and saw fear be replaced with joy. He came slowly towards me, as I handed the rabbits to him, he nodded grateful for it. I followed him as we went into the kitchen.

  
“What did you do to me?” He whispered quietly as he skinned the rabbit, getting his hands bloody, a dark crimson mixed with the cinnamon of his skin. His eyebrows were close together as he tried to segregate the skin from the meat. His eyes squinting as he focused on the task at hand.

  
“I bit you.” I said simply without emotion. “My poison gives the victim pleasure instead of pain” I rephrased with a little bit more emotion; I looked at him and saw his face turn from terror to confusion. “Its much more complicated than that but I must dumb it down for you”

  
“I’m not dumb!” He yelled stopping at his task and turning to look me in the eye, I was shocked, this human had guts I’d give him that. “So what else can you do?” He asked curiously, he was trying to sound casual but I could see from his body language that he was intrigued.

  
“I can fly, I know how to defend myself, I can talk and command animals and I have some control over fire, but I’m still learning.” I said casually listing off my powers, they weren’t that powerful, other vamps my age had whole clans and armies.

“that’s so cool!” He yelled joyfully, typical human overcome with simple emotions-“Show me!”

  
“What?”

  
“show me, please” He gripped my shirt, staring deep into me like he could see everything I’ve been through and all my lies.. I nodded, clicking my fingers I conjured a orange and red flame, moving and conjuring it into a lion roaring on my hand. Lance looked in awe, his eyes wide in excitement and in the flamelight he looked like a little child.


	3. Gamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this new chapter! Who else should I include? Ahah I have a flexible plot but i don't want the story to be only about Keith and lance ;-;
> 
> Also it gets quite angsty here, i was listening to the new twenty one pilots song and things went south aha hope you guys don't mind

Lance:

  
I dished up the cooked rabbit, the smell amazing; I’d been eating burnt bread or nothing at all for a couple weeks. I sneaked a glance at the vampire and I saw the weirdest sight, he was saying grace. His pale hands with long black nails were clasped together over the plate of food, I heard him mutter the lord’s prayer, asking for the lords forgiveness for his sins. I stared quizzically; he pulled away and looked at me harshly.

  
“It wasn’t my choice to become this monster. It’s not my fault I was b-“He cut himself off, going silent as he covered his mouth and started eating. “The names Keith”

  
“My name is Lance” I said smiling as I started to eat the cooked meat, luckily I still had loads of spices left. I moaned slightly as the warm flesh dissolved on my tongue. I heard a slight giggle as I looked up and saw Keith smirking slightly. For the first time since I met him, in those deep dark amethyst eyes shrouded in mystery and discovery there was a hint of laughter and joy. I smiled back slightly as we continued eating.

  
“Why are you still here?” I asked him, I saw his body tense slightly. “Don’t you have a family to go to or a home? A girlfriend” His body became visibly ridged. “Boyfriend?” I asked hopeful.

  
“No, it got burnt down by those stupid ignorant hunters.” He said gripping his fork tightly, his deep amethyst eyes changing to a deep angry red. I winced slightly at his tone, he sounded mad.. I didn’t understand why he was, he sounded just like father when he drank too much, barrelling in and demanding I listen to him; I was the reason why mother died. My breath left my body as I heard his voice so close to me, his disgusting breath tainted by the poison that was alcohol, I winced.

“You’re an idiotic, a dumb thick oaf!” My father would always say, hitting me hard at the back of my head.  
“Lance.”

  
The fog that was drowning me and suffocating me disappeared as I looked deeply into those dark eyes with shards of pink. Cold hands gripped my face as the fog suffocated me, unable to breath; I felt warm tears fall down my face as I begged for it to stop.

  
The fog disappeared. I was on a battle field, blood everywhere, strangers dead on the grass, some had their heads missing, I turned and saw a herd of vampires, their eyes wide and red. Bearing their fangs they lunged towards me, I screamed, bracing myself for pain before the vamps turned into horses. Rushing past me, I grabbed the mane of one and rode it, charging into the fog.

  
“Lance.”

  
The horses were charging in with me, slowly merging into old friends. Hunk. Katie. Waving at me happily. I gripped the white mane of the horse making it go faster and faster diving through the pea-like fog, trapped and encased. The horse neighed shaking its head. I got off it turning around and there in front of me was Keith. “Wake up.”  
I gasped as I sat up suddenly; I was back in my own home. I looked around expecting the whooshing of the horses, looking down I had a clump of silver hair, thick like the horse I rode. Keith blew on it as it turned into a vapour and configured into a white horse riding off.

  
He smiled sadly. “Bye Misty, long ride” He whispered his voice dripping in sadness. Turning to me, his eyes those in the fog.

  
“Y-you… helped?” I questioned.

  
“Yes, you saw my memories. I didn’t mean to but it just happened.” He said his words coming out fast and garbled, panicking slightly. I placed my warm tan hand on his frozen pale hand.

  
“It’s fine, I understand a little more about you.” I whispered, squeezing his hand, he squeezed back and I felt a rush of warmth flood through me, a slight blush appeared on my cheeks. He winced slightly pulling away and holding his head. “Are you ok?”

  
“I’m fine. I guess I just discovered a new power I have.” He answered.

  
“What happened?” I whispered, talking about the dream. The horses and how he knew Katie and Hunk.

  
“There was a war. A while back, I tried to leave the clan I was born in. My mother tried to leave while pregnant with me, they refused and they acted all kind, saying the winds would be harsh. Even her so called friends lied, saying she was due in a couple weeks.” He growled anger seeping off him and filling the room. I nodded and silently waited for him to continue. “She stayed at the camp. She ended up giving birth a month early…they forced her to give birth early. She was going to have twins. I was the only one who actually survived.”

  
A horrified gasp left my mouth, he nodded sadly. “She only held me for a couple seconds but I remember her words clearly, ‘be like your father, brave, respecting humans and other vampires, you’re brave and amazing Keith’ she died from blood loss a couple days later. Her words stuck with me, they treated me poorly like I was beneath them. So I had to learn everything myself. I found a horse, the silver one you were riding, that was misty. No-one could ride her except me. She was graceful and could ride so fast and quick. I soon gained respect as I played dirty. But as soon as I wanted to leave…they turned on me.”

  
“Keith…i…I’m sorry that you had to go through such a thing and i-“ I started to say before he stopped me.

  
“It is not your fault they are nothing but savages.” He said sternly. “Did you know there are hunters in the forest?” He questioned turning to face me.

  
“No. I knew they were around, but they only hang out in the main village no-one comes out this far.” I replied, feeling sad, no one in my village could even come out and visit me. I had to deal with this isolation for 18 years, even when they found out my father was abusing me they didn’t care.


	4. Delta

Keith;

  
Lance softly touched my arm, bringing me back to reality as he announced he was going to go to sleep, I nodded.

If hunters were back. I’d need to step up my game. Going out to the back yard, I took off my top, sitting down and crossing my legs I focused all my energy into my core. Breathing in and out deeply, I could feel the heat travelling through my body, lighting and sparking my limps. Opening my eyes I summoned my dagger, the purple mist cleared as I swung it. I imagined there were four hunters, two on each side of me. In a real battle I’d have to rely on my fighting skills not my powers or fangs. Two on in front. Swinging my sword, I blocked the hit that was coming. Sliding underneath the man’s legs I cut his leg. It was a deep cut, he fell down. His partner fired his gun sending silver bullets my way, I lunged forwards, tucking my legs in and I did backflip over his head, slicing my knife through the air and decapitating him.

  
The second man came running waving his silver knife, defending myself I swung back. My feet agile like a cat; I moved and danced around the hunter, defending every move. I lunged forward stabbing him straight into his gut. Sweat dripped off me, my hair was thick with it. I rotated my shoulder trying to ease off the tension in it. It’d been a while since I had to fight with this dagger. The second to last hunter lunged for me, his face covered in a mask; I swung hitting him hard, slicing his throat open like a can, black blood spilled onto the grass.  
I stared at the last hunter, running towards him I swung.

Our blades caught in a deadly dance, swinging back and forth. Lunging from the ground I flipped over the hunter, landing on the opposite side to him. His back turned, I slashed a multitude of lines across his back, dicing him like mincemeat.

  
I walked away, wrapping my moderately long mullet in a simple bun with some spare leather, the sweat and dirt dripping down me. The sun was coming up, the warm hues of oranges, ambers ad scarlets danced across the sky, light pastel pink streaked across the collage of colours. Mesmerised I become lost in them. I felt a slight presence as I turnt and saw lance padding out a slight blush on his face, yawning slightly, he looked at the sunset.

  
“That was some cool flips you did, woah! How did you get that dagger ah! You summoned it please show me how!” His eyes wide with wonder as I answered all his questions, I nodded complying.

I saw the dagger had gone. Placing my palms in front of me, I closed my eyes and focused all my energy on finding the dagger, feeling the coarse leather that was bound around the purple and black blade. Opening my eyes, I was flooded in power, the heat running all through my veins and body lighting me up. I gripped the blade; it was bigger and taller, more powerful. It felt like I could see the world in a different way. I swung it left, right. Practiced blocking and it worked like before, it was lighter. Running forwards I quickly lunged towards the sky, back flipping through the air as if wings were on my back.

  
“Whoa! Go Keith!” I heard from below the ground, his voice sounded so distant, I continued my practice swings, swinging back and forth feeling light as a feather and strong. I stopped panting fast as I turned to lance. He was smiling widely like a giddy child, his eyes wide with excitement. I walked towards him, grabbing my shirt.

  
“Would you mind if I borrowed your hot water?” I asked, I was sweating so much it was disgusting, Lance nodded.

  
“We’d have to go into the village…I’m working today anyway” He explained as we went back doors, I waited in the barren kitchen; I swear the black mould was watching me, ready to attack me. I shivered slightly. Lance came back down, dressed in mere rags, ready for his job. We walked to the village; it was a nice and peaceful, the birds were just waking up, blue jays and starlight’s were slowly waking up, some darting around. We made it to the village after a short walk, although it was a small village the hubbub was still known, we walked silently through. Lance seemed to be on edge, his shoulders tense and his jaw clenched tightly. He showed me to a river and apologised.

  
“I’m so sorry, I usually have hot water and I’m sorry” He said, his eyes adverting me, he looked up slightly, “Will you be ok here?”

  
“I’ll be fine lance, go I know you have a job to attend. Go don’t worry about me I can look after myself.” I explained to the worrying tan boy. He nodded slowly walking away, he seemed sad. I continued my journey, trying to ignore the stares as I took off my top and washed it, leaving it to dry on the rocks.

I took of my heavy leather boots, my brown tunic pants. I took off my underwear and heard gasps and faint giggles, becoming slightly embarrassed by the looks; I placed my stuff on the rocks, hoping the baking sun would cook them dry. I leapt from the rock I was on and stealthily dove into the water, not making even a ripple.

  
I quickly washed, used to having five minute cold baths at the clan, I laid there, relaxing, feeling my tense muscles soak the heated water, the sun was shining heating it up slowly. It was nice.

It was around quarter to ten that I decided to go and see if lance was finished with his work. I found him, peeking through the window I saw the shop owner, possibly his manager, gripping the boy by the shirt. Lifting him off the ground and spitting in his face, yelling. Rage, white blinding rage filled me, I had no idea why. I stared my hands shaking. I walked away and waited for lance. He came out a couple minutes later, covered in bruises. I dove into the open door, grabbing the man that hurt him.

  
“w-who are you?” He asked scared, my fangs bared, my eyes a scarlet red.

  
“You’re worst nightmare. Don’t. Ever. Hurt. Him. Again.” I hissed punching him in his flappy gut each time. He fell to the ground looking deep into my eyes. I left slamming the door and scaring lance. He turned around and saw me.

  
“What did…” He started to say, my rage subsided, I felt guilty that I’d done that but, why did I do that?

  
“I made him suffer.” I said simply as I approached him slowly, gingerly cradling his head in my arms, my fingers gently tracing the bruises and cuts on his face. His beautiful glowing hazelnut skin was ruined and defiled by that pig. No-one will ever hurt him again.

  
“Let’s go home” He whispered quietly leaning more onto me, he was shivering and weak.


	5. Epsilon

Lance;

  
We silently walked through the dark forest, quietly making our way back to my house. I opened the door and let Keith go in first, gathering all my courage, I walked in behind Keith.

Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned around; I gripped his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Blushing hard, he kissed me back, holding my back and pulling me forwards, it was a kiss filled with love and passion, I felt giddy and happy. Pulling back for air, we were both blushing slightly and out of breath.

  
“What was that for?” He asked, still holding my back and me still gripping his shirt.

  
“Thank you.” I whispered softly, slightly embarrassed, I didn’t even know if he liked men or anything and just assumed, maybe he didn’t like me...what if I just assumed, before I could think anymore he gripped my hands.

Pulling me forwards and lifting my up bridle style. He carried me to the bed, laying me down gently. Kissing down my neck, biting softly, soft mews and moans left my mouth; I bucked my hips slightly upwards.

A slight bulge in my pants. Keith smirked slightly, palming me through the fabric, I moaned softly; pleasure sparked inside me and exploded everywhere. I wanted him everywhere.

But the beautiful and mysterious vamp turned into the viscous and alcoholic father. Tears fell down my cheeks as the pleasure turned into pain.

  
“Lance. Lance!” Keith’s voice sounded so far away, I felt a warm pair of lips on mine and the mirage shattered.

I was safe and I was kissing Keith. He pulled away and held me gently, holding me as if I was a china doll, something fragile and could be destroyed easily. “Lance I’m sorry…are you ok?”

  
“I’m fine…sorry” I whispered hugging him tightly, burying my head into the crook of his neck. I couldn’t believe it, a vampire…these were described as stone cold, power hungry maniacs, animals.

But one was hugging me, one that kissed me. One that protected me, did everything the AOPP said was a lie? Just more propaganda…

  
I felt woozy and tired, the pleasure helped my body numb the pain but now I was feeling the pain, my entire body ached, I winced in pain as I moved my neck trying to stretch.

Keith frowned slightly quickly leaving the room in a blur and just as fast as he left he came back with my old first aid kit, when father was drunk he’d often get himself hurt and I would always have to patch him up.

  
“This may hurt a little” He said, placing an ice pack on the bruises and attending to the open cuts the manager had left.

“You aren’t going back to that job.” Keith said sternly, his face although calm, his eyes looked like a purple ocean going through a storm, unpredictable, hurt and angry. I touched his face gently making him look at me. His eyes softened slightly.

  
“salanghae” He whispered smiling slightly.

  
“te amo” I whispered back, he looked confused and I giggled, I was glad he saved my life, he protected and cared for me. I held my head gently, it was pounding fast and hard.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

  
“My head…argh…is there pain killers there?” I whispered praying there was. To my delight there was a packet left, taking one, I felt my headache slightly dampen. I felt warmth encase me as keith made a small fire in his hands, the warm hue of yellow, red and orange light flickering around the small room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm sorry if you guys thought this was the end, its not don't worry! I've been writing these chapters none stop today and wrote around 3 in a couple hours, I hope you guys enjoy them! Also leave some questions if you want ill be happy to answer ^^
> 
> (btw, salanghae means i love you in Korean, i hope i used google translate. And Te amo means i love you in Spanish, again if i got the translations wrong please correct me)


	6. Zeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry guys, this is really angsty...also sorry the last chapter was really short depressiono hito me hardo 
> 
> any feedback? Some funny comments

Keith;

I watched lance as he slept, he shivered slightly in his sleep but none the less he looked cute? It felt weird, a sensation I wasn’t used to. It didn’t feel bad, the opposite it felt good and made me lose my breath.

When he was asleep, his face was relaxed rid of the stress he was burdened with, his eyes not furrowed and his mouth parted slightly. We’d been only in each other’s company for a couple weeks, I was ready to go but to place my feet in front of the other and leave this barren house, it’d hurt. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t leave him. It sounded pathetic and weak. He was slowly gaining more weight also, his once hollow and sunken in cheeks now had a refreshing glow, and his face was full again adding more to his beauty.

He was also gaining more weight on his body. I smiled slightly, he moved slightly in his sleep groaning, he tried to keep up with my training. It was cute. He’d stood in front of me panting, begging that we continue. “Please ah Keith. I really, really want to continue… ah… training” He panted in front of me, his caramel hair sticking to his face, that lopsided smirk on his face. “Lance, you’re a human I’m a vampire there’s a big difference.” I explained simply going back to my training, desperately trying to avoid his big puppy eyes.

I heard a loud bang outside snapping me from my thoughts, gathering my senses I quickly made my way outside. I held my breath, I knew from experience vampires weren’t the scariest thing out there. I conjured a small fire in my palms, using it like a torch I continued down the brown gravel path, another loud bang was heard. “Who’s there?” I yelled into the darkness cursing at myself, how I could be so stupid sometimes.

The shadows parted revealing a large silverback wolf, its deep set amber eyes stared into mine. It puffed its chest out trying to figure me out, narrowing its eyes it moved closer sniffing more intently at me. I bowed down, going closer to the ground, never breaking eye contact. It had dark scarlet blood splattered all over its muzzle. It had been hunting; I held out my palm, it stared at me before placing its head in my palm. “You are allowed to hunt here, but don’t take all the food. Be careful of hunters also.” I informed the wolf, it nodded and howled loudly. The howl piercing my soul and going through my body, it quickly darted back into the forest. I made my way back slowly, the silver moonlight guiding me back. Back home, back to him. I stopped, it all made sense.

“Morning” Lance yawned walking into the kitchen, the mould was slowly backing away. It no longer looked like it wanted to possess me but looked as if it knew something I didn’t. “Did you have a good rest?” I asked, although we didn’t make it official, it seemed to be a tradition, I’d always ask the same question and the answer would differ but we’d had settled into a good routine.

“Yeah, I just never knew how good with animals you were.” He giggled, taking his seat at the kitchen, I froze, did he know what happened last night? I continued with the cooking, placing the cooked hare on the plain plates, I handed him one plate and sat at the table. Clasping my hands together I prayed, I prayed for Lance’s health to be well, to protect us from others that I’m sorry I sinned. I only killed to protect him and us, I looked up and saw Lance praying too. My heart fluttered softly.

The day continued as normal, Lance tended to the garden outside, I caught sight of the silverback wolf with a number of different wolves and pups and they caught sight of me. We both regarded each other mutually; they always stayed away but would help tend to the plants. There was one who always stayed, even when the rest of her pack left. She was a dark chocolate wolf with soft blue eyes and wide eyelashes; she’d keep a close eye on Lance. I growled lowly making sure she heard it; she turned around, her wide jaw opening slightly. She got the message.

There was a knock at the door, frantic and quick. I ran to the door quickly opening it, there stood a plump young dark skinned boy. His midnight hair wrapped up with an orange ribbon. He barged past me.

“Close the door, please!” I nodded complying, shutting and bolting the door. He sat down seeming to know where everything was, breathing in and out deeply. Lance ran in hugging the stranger suddenly.

“Hunk!”

“Lance!”

“Y-you’re alive!” They both said, happiness filled the room. They were both crying holding each other, a slight pinch of jealously hit me, but this seemed to be just a friend of his.

“W-where’s Pidge? Please. Tell me they’re with you? They’re just late right?” Lance asked desperately clinging to Hunks ragged clothes, his eyes wide, tears brimming at the edge of his eyes.

“I don’t know…” Hunk shook his head, tears falling down his plump cheeks, lance let out a deep sound of pain and anguish.

He sobbed loudly, his once soft and calm ocean blue eyes were stormy and uncertain filled with a pain so strong…I could relate. He calmed down a couple hours later, going silent, he seemed to be blank, no emotions came from him, not a whimper, a question. Just deadly silence. His face seemed to lack any sign of life.

I touched his shoulder gently. “Lance…” I whispered my voice breaking. “Come on please…” I lifted him up gently, taking him to the bed and placing him on it.

“Why does everyone I love die?” He whispered, he looked at me, his voice breaking, I cupped his face with my hands leaning in and kissing his lips gently.

“I’m still here.” I replied, he gripped the hands around his face.

“For how long?” I didn’t know the answer to that question..


	7. Eta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self harm and bullying (be warned)
> 
> damn well...  
> I'd suggest listening to BTS suga- first love while reading this
> 
>  
> 
> (edit) I wrote the chapter to this song and I was crying, I never realised how much of my emotions were being put forward, the song helped too, and things just clicked, I'd say this is my strongest and the most realest chapters. I didn't wanna make Lance a angsty character, but just things clicked.. if anyone is confused, no his mum isn't alive, shes dead but just a figament of his hope, he's dying on the cold floor, his true self is buried and locked away. With help from this hope, hes able to defy his strengths and survive, survive for his friends for keith, not cos someone asked him to but cos he wanted and needed to do it.

Lance:  
I looked up at the sky, how comes the world hadn’t stopped moving? My best friend, someone who was so close to me. Taken brutally and swift… I felt the soft purr of a silver cat, nuzzling my hair, the soft fur getting wet because of my pathetic tears. 

“Hey, I don’t want to get you wet too..” I whispered softly, the cat meowed in response purring louder, settling in my lap. My heart sunk deeply, fast and quick like an anchor into the bottomless lagoon of my loss.  
It was deep, dark. I felt scared unable to escape such a fate. Everyone felt so far away, their voices faint and distant. No-one could save me, I’d accepted that but I still wanted someone to help, to stay stop…to just hug me and protect me, to help and say it’d be ok, I was safe in their arms. But I had no-one.

Although Keith tried to cheer me up, I felt nothing, it was like my entire body was encased in ice, it ran through my veins and chilled my heart. I chose to reside to my room, locking the door, isolating myself. Although I was alone, I’d made it clear I wanted to be alone…I still wanted someone to come. A knight in shining armour to help rescue me from the thoughts that weighed me down like an anchor. Even at work I was bullied, I was the weakest. Everyone could do something amazing, wonderful and breath-taking. I had nothing of that. 

Why isn’t the sun gone, why does it still shine? Pidge was gone…I would never hear their jokes, their laughter, the way their honey eyes lit up at machinery.. they’d helped me through everything, the same with hunk. The world without them seemed lifeless and dull. 

I’d been locked inside my room for a week. The cat still purring loudly, I’d open my door to allow her to go and eat, it wouldn’t be fair to let her starve due to me. My stupid actions. Whenever she’d leave the room would be silent, a deathly hollow silent which would rack my brain senseless, making the thoughts louder. Keith tried to help, but I yelled at him and the pain in his eyes was visible. I’d hurt him…me…no-one else. I curled up into a tiny ball, the fresh cuts on my wrist aching more, tears spilling down my face as I cried loudly. When had I not hurt people?

I hated this, this feeling of isolation and being alone, no one knew what it truly was like? They say they did, but they were lying. The blood dripped more, the silver paintbrush creating a new pattern, I winced in pain. Hearing a banging at the door, Keith. 

“Lance! Please open the door! Lance!” He banged on the door, slowly the bangs stopped as I heard his body slump down the door, his voice full of pain and sorrow. I slowly got up, leaning on the door. I could feel his hand on it.  
“Lance..”  
His voice was so broken, so close and yet so faint. My heart beat so fast, how many others had he loved and broke their hearts. 

“Lance. I love you”  
…  
Everything stopped, time stopped, my heart stopped. I felt his cold hand touch the wooden door the only thing that connected us together, our heartstrings were wired together.  
We were meant it all meant sense. We were destined for each other. 

“Lance..please..open the door.. I can’t lose you too…” He begged, leaning his head on the door. 

The only thing that separated us.. I was a mere mortal he was a vampire. 

“I love you too” I replied my voice croaky, a sense of hope filled me, I reached deep through the murky lake. Face to face with a ghostly tan boy, I held his hand and swam up.

We would make it, my vision fading I reached desperately for the doorknob, the tan boy shook his head. 

Scared, scared of his father, scared of everything. It’s going to be fine, I kept whispering. I lunged for the doorknob and slipped, falling back down on the floor. I looked up, there she was. 

Her brown wavy hair curled perfectly, her almond blue eyes laced with emerald green looked at me filled with hope and determination. Large white wings folded behind her back, she smiled. 

“I failed…mama..” I reached out for her, crying. 

“You are my son, I love you.” She helped me up, her strong arms under my weak and clammy ones, reaching together we dove deeply, reaching out for the tan boy. Helping him, he clung to our arms. The cold and murky dark water changed to a soft pastel rose. 

My mama’s favourite scent. 

“My son.. my beautiful Cuban boy, it is time for you to rest.” She hugged me before pushing me back, falling through the warm rose water, I grabbed the door, pushing it open with all my force, breathing out quickly and falling into Keith’s arms. 

“I got you, I got you..” He whispered, stroking my hair. The room silent, broken by worried purring of the cat shrouded in mystery, the vampire who defied propaganda, to the boy who was crying for his best friend. 

I was alive. Alive. They tried and strive to help that boy, that ghost like tan boy at the bottom of the murky lagoon, to break the anchor chain and save us. To save me. I was alive, alive breathing. Opening my eyes I looked around. 

“Lance…”

“I’d never thought I’d see those eyes again..” Keith whispered burying his head in my body, his tears hitting my wrists, I winced slightly.

He looked at me and shoved the sleeve down, the bleeding had stopped, the cuts still there as everyone winced. 

I kissed him, wrapping my hands in his soft midnight black hair, feeling how soft his rose pink lips were, tasting fire from it. I was alive. He kissed me back holding me tightly, the kiss sent sparks throughout me, reminding me of who I was. The strong Cuban boy raised by his soft Spanish speaking mother, who defied his abusive father. Who caught a glimpse of the dying baby and wished she was still alive, but was glad she died so she wouldn’t have to witness the wrath of a tyrant. 

I am alive.


	8. Theta

Keith;

The hues of purples, pinks merged together breaking and spreading across the sky, the orange ball of fire slowly…slowly going down announcing the end of another day. A warm furry head nuzzled my cold hand, I looked down and saw the chestnut wolf, her amber eyes wide with fear. She sat down, looking at the sunset.

“He’s ok..I have healing powers…I didn’t know about them before however but luckily it saved him..” I whispered, hearing the wolf give a little huff of relief. I scratched behind her ears hearing a deep growl of pleasure. A howl echoed through the forest as we looked at each other.

“So long” I whispered bowing low, she barked back bowing low, before turning swiftly and bounding away, I pray to the lord, the lord keep her safe. She reminded me of a little sister, someone to protect.. I turned back to the sunset, clasping my hands together and praying once more.

“Lord…please bring my brother and lances friend safely back, may they be unharmed and safe, lord I beg. Please.” I looked up at the sky, a flurry of pink rose petals came surrounding me as the wind picked up. “Lord! I beg! Please!” I yelled at the sky, my cold icy heart was slowly melting.

I turned back going inside, the wind picking up more. A icy and harsh winter was approaching us. Walking in I was greeting with the soft mewing of the silvery white cat, Lance had started calling it Opal, after his mother’s birthstone, the cat looked deep into my eyes as did i. She had soft blue eyes with a ring of purple.

“Betta be careful kitty, the winters getting harsher..i don’t want you getting hurt.” I whispered burying my face in the warm thick fur, pulling away and kissing the top of her head. “Cute”

I carried my journey to see hunk reading the star books we’d gotten from the library, I looked and saw lance, thankfully, sleeping. He needed it. He looked so drained and tired as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, everyone’s problems. Everything. I gently stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. Turning to Hunk, I sat down near him. He looked up visibly wincing slightly.

“Sorry” He said, “I’m not used to…being this close to a vampire before” He looked guilty and sorry. I understood, he was scared and who wouldn’t be, I was perceived as a bloodthirsty animal.

“Where did you come from?” I asked curiously, he had, shockingly, a good understanding of the stars and the consolations.

“We came from an industrial plant, me and Lance met first, we just bonded over our hate for it, he’d usually come and see my mum and have some of her food..” He paused, sadness lingered in the room.

“How long have you guys known each other?”

“Five years, but there was an accident. One of the power plants had a meltdown and everyone was sent to different villages and houses, because Pidge and I were working near the plant, they thought it was us. But it wasn’t, so we had to run away. Lance moved and we couldn’t find him. Pidge and I got separated in the forest here.” Hunk explained, a aura of sadness filled the room suffocating us. 

“I..I’m sorry” i felt sad for a person I did not know, why? It was such a human emotion..


	9. Iota

Lance;

I woke to the soft pattering of rain hitting the window pane, the crystal blue droplets falling against the foggy window. I winced slightly at my headache looking down and seeing the faint scars on my wrist, a shock of guilt ran through me, filling my body down to my fingers and chilling me.

I wrapped myself in the blankets tighter, hearing the door creak open slightly, I saw Keith walking in holding a silver familiar sight in his arms.

  
“Hey” he whispered his voice soft, he gently put the cat down allowing it to walk towards and pounced onto the bed, purring and licking my hand.

Keith slowly walked towards me sitting on the bed. His black midnight hair slightly tousled, his amethyst eyes slightly softer and lighter, he moved closer a soft blush on his porcelain cheeks.

  
“Hey..what time is it?” I whispered back slightly giddy, the warm yellow light lit the room up slightly warming us up.

  
“It’s 3:45am” he whispered back, he handed me a plate of fresh fruit and some cooked hare.

I gladly took it, eating the warm meat filling my stomach and getting rid of the lead guilt which filled my body. I moaned slightly, and I heard a slight giggle.

Nostalgia ran through me reminding me of when we first met, I moved closer leaning towards him.

  
“Something funny tough guy?” I joked lightly. He smiled back and sat down looking around.

  
“You have a violin?” He asked, pointing to the dusty instrument, I hadn’t played it in years, ever since my mum passed away..

  
“Yeah, it’s a bit rusty though” I replied back, eating another piece of meat. He nodded walking towards it with a elegant grace, picking it up and expertly placing the dark polished brown wood on his shoulder.

Grabbing the bow and began playing, a soft and eerie sound filled the room, chilling my soul to the furthest depths, he played fluidly, filling the air with a sense of sorrow but hope.

I stared at him, this vampiric creature held up with the grace of a swan, elegant and graceful. His eyes a dull somber gradient of black to red, he finished the piece his fingers moving across the strings as if it was made for him. He rounded off and tore his eyes from the violin to me, a mere mortal clapping.

My heart was beating so fast as I clapped standing up, it was filled with joy and a sense of pride.


	10. Kappa

Keith;

I sipped from a cup of green mint tea, it tasted disgusting but with some honey and sugar it was a treat I could enjoy, just a snippet of my human life. I’d be standing here with a cup of dark brown coffee, watching the kids running around while my husband would hug me from behind. But..I knew that’d never happen, but I was still conflicted, I was with Lance and hunk and the wolves but why?

I heard a deep grumble as a heavy furry head butted my leg. I looked down and saw the grey wolf, I smiled softly and scratched his head and behind his ears. Something about this wolf was just..nostalgic in a sense, he reminded me of someone I knew from the clan. They both had the same deep dark brown eyes, almost black, but they’d look like they’d seen horror and destruction, but still holding power and love.

The wolf’s fur was silver with tinges of white and dark grey, giving him the name of silverback. He nuzzled more into my open palm, I bent down more offering my cup. “Would you like some? It’s mint tea with honey and sugar.” I explained, the wolf nodded his head and I smiled, going back in. I boiled the leaves and prepared the honey, ripping a large chunk of the soft gooey hives.

  
Bang.

A loud gunshot rung through the air as I ran outside dropping everything, slipping as I opened the door and saw the wolf on the ground bleeding. My eyes widened as I saw it was a hunter. Smiling gleefully. Fucking bastard. I ran full force tackling him to the ground, grabbing his own gun and placing it under his throat. I pulled the trigger and watched as the crimson blood splattered onto the green grass.

A soft whimper came from the wolf as I looked and moved closer to him, he was shot but it didn’t seem bad. The blood was a dark red, it seemed so odd..I gently placed my hands on the wolf, feeling it’s heartbeat.

  
“This is ganna hurt..” I whispered, stroking his mane quickly before plunging two fingers into the wound and grabbing the bullet, he roared loudly in pain tossing and turning, whimpering softly as I got it out.

I saw the wound slowly heal itself. I gently picked up the wolf moving him into the house, looking back out I saw a person in the Forrest, tossed light brown hair with wide circle frames, they wore simple rags, they nodded towards me and then the wolf. 

“He’s safe.” I mouthed as they nodded smiling before leaping off. So, I guess he was stuck?   
I carried the wolf and placed him gingerly onto the table, lance and hunk came running in asking a million questions, I stroked the wolf his breathing laboured but his heartbeat was strong.

  
“He’s fine, he was shot with a silver bullet, both vampires and werewolves, that’s our weakness. We can’t heal if silver is in us” I explained. Lance nodded moving closer to the wolf, I saw its eyes open slightly, as lance hugged him gently.

  
“I’m sorry..” he whispered crying into the wolf’s fur. The room was filled with emotions and sadness, again the illusion that life would be simple was shattered. 


	11. Lambda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating I’ve gotten writters block I’m sorry!

Chapter 11; 

Lance

The house was eerily quiet, a sharp chill ran trough my body. It was getting close to winter and it’d be harder to find a job and food. I had found one but..it’d be only enough to sustain rent. I watched over the wolf, it was a light silver with streaks of dark grey and white. 

Silverback, I think that was the wolves name, Keith and hunk had left both tending to urgent matters. I heard a soft purring and fur wrapping around my leg, it was the Persian cat. I picked her up gently, she brushed and nuzzled against me feeling my concern. The cat jumped from my arms landing gracefully on the floor, sitting down and looking at me with her wide blue eyes.

Blue mist surrounded her as her body grew and contorted, growing longer and her paws turning into long hands with polished nails. There standing in front of me was a women. Large blue eyes with shards of grey and light blue, long silver hair that curled around her body. She stood proud, she was naked and her skin was a dark brown. 

“W-what..” I whispered softly backing away in shock.

“Do not be afraid. I am here to heal your friend, my name is Allura, I am a witch.” She explained, her eyes laced with kindness and grief, she understood my pain. 

I nodded as she walked and placed her hands on the wolf. “He is dying..” she whispered, stroking him softly. 

“Can..you help?” I asked, my voice straining, tears brimming.

“I will try.” She replied, lifting her head as she said a spell in a language I didn’t understand. White covered her eyes as stripes of blue appeared on her face, a dark blue glow slowly appeared under her hands. She pulled away a couple minutes later. 

“What now?” I whispered concerned.

“We wait..and pray..” she replied turning towards me.


	12. Mu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this aha I had writers block for a bit

Keith.

Pain. That was the thing that my mind could only register, my vision hazy but even then I could see his sickening smirk buried deep within the lines that life had given him, silver cold eyes glared deep into me, my vision blurred as crimson liquid ran down. A growl. A gunshot. And a scream. Then darkness.

I remember very little of my mother, I knew she was kind and caring..she did everything she could to protect me but in the end it was meaningless. Everything was..

Soft hands cradled my face, I slowly opened my eyes and there smiling was him. Shiro. His hair was streaked with grey, white and black, deep caring brown eyes stared back at me.

  
“Keith” he whispered smiling softly, stroking my hair, I felt calmer and relaxed.

  
“What..what happened?” I questioned, the past days had been a blur..and it felt like a camera unfocused.

  
“You almost died from a hunter but also from hunger” hunk replied, he was there with lance and with the brown haired wolf.

  
“I was then one who saved you, my name is allura” another voice, softer and gentle, it was a women, she had light chocolate skin with long silver hair that framed her face into a V shape.

“You need to drink your body cannot go long periods of time without blood” she continued. Lance moved forward offering his wrist, blushing slightly.

  
“I know it’s awkward..everyone can leave if you want?” He whispered to me I nodded. He made a motion and everyone started clearing out of the room, I just stared at my hands.

Lance placed his wrist closer to my face, my thirst controllable, biting down I drank deeply. The sweet nectar of his scarlet blood filled with me deeply, replenishing my aching muscles and tired mind. After a little while I pulled away, my eyelids heavy as the room swayed back and forth. Lance looked at me concerned as he spoke but I couldn’t hear him, falling backwards once again, being welcomed by sleep.


	13. Nu

Lance;

A dull orange glow filled the room as I walked in quietly, the house was quiet barely awake. I looked in awe at the majestic creature that lay in my bed. It was hard to think the AOPH thought these amazing beautiful beings were monsters..tyrants.

His silk white shirt flowed against his ivory skin, the orange glow providing a halo around his face, echoing the beauty. Soft black hair framed his face and i had never seen him at peace. I sighed wistfully glad to see him asleep. I slowly walked out and padded towards the kitchen. Seeing Pidge already up and talking to Shiro, we found his true name soon after but I think he secretly preferred silverback.

“I told you, those..apes..they have a pattern and this town could be next” Pigde said pushing their glasses up higher. Their vivid umber eyes battled the calming dark sea that were shiros eyes.  
“We will leave soon-“ shiro said before turning around and noticing me.  
“What..you can’t leave y-you just got here..” I whispered in shock, I couldn’t face it my best friend leaving again? After I just found them.  
“We aren’t leaving..permanently” he said, his soft voice calming the tense situation down immediately. “We’d go until this Hunter situation was gone” Pidge further explained. They both looked down guilty, only just realising.  
“I’m going to go hunt for dinner” I said coldly, going to grab the hunting bow and leaving. I hadn’t been able to properly hunt for the longest of ages.

Crouching low to the dried up umber leaves, I seamlessly pulled a arrow from my bow. The hunter instincts latching themselves into my brain taking centre control. I lifted back, my arms screamed out in pain at the movement but I ignored it. I focused on the bow hitting the deer straight. A simple yet clean cut, ending the life of the creature as quick and painless as possible.

I fired.

It was a clean shot, the arrow piercing right above the neck severing a artery. I approached it slowly, placing a hand on the deer, it’s breathing harsh.  
“Sh..I thank you for this meal” I whispered quickly snapping its neck. It was luckily a calf not too heavy just enough to last. How long had it been since I hunted? I knew this was dangerous all of it. Someone else would be worried, scared. But I was calm collected. It was as if I knew the vampire and his friends?

A soft doof hit the ground as I quickly turned around. My eyes narrowed. There stood a male, silver hair with grey streaks that was tied back into a simple ponytail, he wore simple clothes with knee high boots. Only thing struck out, his eyes. They were a golden yellow, a ring of amber and flecks of gold and blue were sprinkled into it.  
“What are you doing here? This. Isn’t your territory is it?” He said, his voice smooth with a strong accent, I couldn’t pin point where. He moved forwards almost gliding, his feet moved like a pixie dancing on the water.  
“I’m just going” I said fiercely. Slowly backing up, I didn’t want to drop this deer after it had given me its life.  
“What’s your name mortal?” He asked almost spitting the last words out.  
“L-lance..” I stuttered out feeling dumb. How could I tell this man, this stranger my name so easily.  
“Lotor. You may leave with it because I’m feeling merciful today. But you dare take another foot and hunt here again. I will slit your throat and drink you dry” he said bearing his teeth in a hiss. He laughed at my slight whimper, before he jumped up and was gone. His laughter bouncing off the trees.

The dark oranges and fiery scarlets shone through the window as I sat, looking out. My house no longer felt cold or scary, it was filled with a abundance of life and no longer reeked of death but of hope. Keith walked in, his black hair slightly wavy, with only one simple small plait in the side.  
“Thank you..” I whispered to him as he joined me, looking out. I had realised i hadn’t said those words. This creature of the darkness, a tormentor of pain, had saved my life again and again relentlessly. He’d even stolen my heart. He looked at me with slightly wide eyes, before leaning down and kissing my softly. A kiss filled with passion, filled with love and innocence. Yet filled with remorse and pain. And I knew this relationship was banned and could not happen but how could it not.

My heart hurt at the mere thought of him leaving, myself with grey hair, skin sagging yet he looked like that. I felt a hand hand grab mine as I looked up, he gently kissed the tips of my fingers, looking deeply into my eyes.  
“I love you lance”  
“I love you too keith”  
It felt natural. And free.


	14. Xi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii this is just a work in progress rn I’m kinda hating the way I write and the chapters so im sowy

Keith

I awoke to a soft sight, lance laying beside me, my coat wrapped around him as he leaned on my chest. His own rising up and down at a even place, I played with his hair as I waited for him to awake.

It was early noon I suspected, the house was quiet but teeming with life. I closed my eyes sensing where everyone was. Katie and shiro had left meanwhile Allura was studying Lances books, she wanted to know how humans felt and acted. Meanwhile Hunk was cooking.

It was weird being in a human yet completely diverse home. It felt wonderful. I felt a shift of movement and opened my eyes seeing such a cute site, lance was yawning slightly as he looked up. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.  
“You didn’t leave” he whispered softly.  
“Why would I?” I replied, stroking his hair. Although he’d been working, at a different job, the dark rings that used to age him where gone now replaced with a glow only a young youth would have. I wanted to keep him like that. But that’d be selfish.

He stretched slightly, groaning as he got up. Taking off the man blankets that encased him. A mix of me, shiro and Katie had spent a large majority going to the next couple of villages trading game for blankets and food.

The werewolves and me didn’t require such human things, but Allura, hunk and lance sadly did. I stood up and heard a quick gasp from lance, I turned towards him, moving in front of him panicked.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Sorry..still not used to you doing that” he giggled softly, hugging me. “And also still not used to you being ice cold” he laughed pulling away. I smiled slightly, even if I did have a heartbeat it’d be racing at the sound of his laugh.

We soon made our way down the stairs. I saw the faint ghost of a smile on his lips, as Hunk and Allura were both in the kitchen. Hunk cooking meanwhile Allura read aloud. Sometimes hunk would interrupt correcting her on the pronunciation of her words.

It was a warm and simple good morning, one that I’d known lance had been wanting for a while. I saw him smile as he joined them. Chatting about who knows what, it was cute. I could relax and finally put my guard down.


	15. Omicron

Lance

I sighed, putting away my bow. It was slowly coming up to winter and of course the animals were going underground. It sucked, although i worked it was only enough to pay for the rent. I turned about to go home before loud gun shots and screams echoed through the woods. Bouncing off the walls. I froze and curiously went to investigate. I slowly with hunters footsteps, treaded through the broken sticks and wet grass.

The clearing I came across was not one I had anticipated, the silver haired male whose name I believed was Lotor, he stood above a human..however the human had thick leather armour and the crest of the king. The hunters, i witnessed as Lotor smiled at him, it was filled with slyness and malicious intent. He plunged his hand through the hunters throat and pulled out his still beating heart. I looked in shock. Steam rose from the bloody heart. He turned to the other hunters who looked at him in shock.  
I looked away biting my fist to stop myself from screaming but I couldn’t get their screams and pleas mercy out of my head.


	16. Pi

keith;

Hunk..was dead..i looked up at the person responsible. Long silver hair. Rich golden eyes yet with dark rings. He licked the blood from his lips smiling at me. That smile, a smile of malicious intent.

“Hello Keith.” The sleek and dark being said, he said it so casually as if a ally wasn’t slaughtered on the floor, dark crimson blood splattered on his skin.

“Lotor..” i screamed bending my legs and lunging towards him, my teeth bared and claws ready, pushing him onto the floor I teared at his face.

Pain and revenge cleared my vision as I clawed and punched him. Anything to hurt him.  
“Hey Keith Are-“ a scream filled the air.

Piercing me through my soul I saw lance screaming, dropping to his knees. A heavy pain filled my heart as I rushed to him.

Laughter filled the room but neither of us cared. I held lance as he cried, a cry of pain and loss left him, his fragile body shaking harshly. There was no such things as happy endings. The splitting truth that this was my reality was made oh so clear.

The silver moonlight came in streaks through the window. Lance was asleep and the only person awake with me was shiro. The funeral was harsh..hard. Difficult. The tears were still fresh on lances face even when he went to sleep.

“This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t here.” I said simply, looking down.  
“Keith.” Shiro said, his hand grabbing mine, to another being they would’ve seen this as flirting or cute.

But shiro knew it was the only way to keep me calm. I hated these thoughts, self destructive thoughts, yet they couldn’t go away.

“It is my fault. Lotor followed me he knows my weakness! It’s my fault! It’s always my fault why? Shiro why!” I cried slamming my hand on the table. Tears threatened to fall, a feeling of anger, sadness and pain filled me and suffocated me. I felt warmth as shiro pulled me into a hug.

“Don’t ever say that. It is not your fault. You don’t control his actions keith” Shiro whispered, stroking my hair, I hugged him back sobbing in his chest.

The ache in my chest grew larger and larger, consuming me. Till darkness took over and rid me of the thoughts for now.


	17. Rho

  
Lance;

Ice cold. Darkness, yes. That was the best way to describe it, no one heard him..or me..he’s got me back in his grasp.

Why am I not shocked. Who really cares? I’ll accept this death with open arms..black tousled hair with piercing amethyst eyes lined with purple rings..

The one I loved, the one I lived for..I was going to be betray and give up?

I don’t know how many days have passed..the silver haired Male with those pool of gold eyes. Has encased me, trapped me in his web of deceit..

I hear the screams of others before me, they eyes are always wide with fear then acceptance.

It’s a look I can never erase from my mind, those words. Those chilling words that ended whatever warmth was in my heart and soul.

The days and nights blended into one, the cuts. Bruises and taunts nothing new, and he knew it. He loved it, the pure terror in my screams.

The pain, white hot blinding pain. Replaced with cool disappointment and relief.. I was replaceable, who actually cared?  
Shiro. Pidge. Keith. Allura.

Lies..? Or the truth I refused to accept, cast away from society. My thoughts poisoned by those of depression.

 


	18. Sigma

 

Keith

“Where is he?!” I yelled flying through the forest. Pain and anxiety filled the empty void. He couldn’t have just left? He..he couldn’t right?

I slammed the door shut. The warm honey door shaking at the force. A growl of pain left me and filled the empty room.

Five days..a week. Nothing. I’ve given up hope. Shiro And pigde have left to scout for him..I fear it may not be good news.

Twenty days..I’ve ceased the need to sleep. A note however came through. From him. I desperately tried to open it but Allura warned me, showing its true intent. The letter was coated in a pure silver. One that would’ve either killed me or damaged me terribly.

The letter was Lotor. He had lance.

Today was the day. I’m getting him back, I fear this may be the last entry. I’m sorry everyone for going behind your back but I had to.  
Shiro Allura Pidge. I’m proud to have known you all. Proud to have laughed and been in your presence.

Keith

 


	19. Tau

Lance

Pain, agony. Fire danced through my veins as he laughed at my suffering, his silver hair and wide golden eyes laced with insanity, I craved death.

Banging..banging..banging! I looked up, my body slanted forwards as chains were the only things holding my body up, I heard scuffling, shouts and Keith..Keith! I heard him, his deep voice resonated in me, filling me to the core with hope, he was finally here to save me.

The familiar curly caramel hair which I never thought I’d see again came bounding towards me, a smile breaking out on her freckled face.

“Lance!”

“Pigde! Please please untie” I begged close to tears as she nodded and helped unchain me, I feel into her arms and we limped together out of the cell.

“W-where’s the others? Shiro, keith? Hunk?” I asked fearfully as Pidge looked down.

“H-hunk..he’s dead and..so is shiro..” she whispered, I looked at her with tears filling my eyes. This couldn’t be happening..

We walked, I didn’t know how long but we made to it a clearing in the large castle. I breathed a sigh of relief if only I’d known..

Pain, screams..shouts? I heard Keith yelling my name praying for me to hang on, but the warmth was so inviting..why couldn’t he understand I just want to sleep...


	20. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fan fiction;-; I really didn’t wanna end it but all good things come to a end.

Keith 

100 years has passed, the seasons coming and going. The burnt umber leaves becoming crisp and returning back to their lushest selves. It’s been 100 years since I’ve heard his voice, seen those ocean eyes or witnessed a love so powerful again. 

 

As the years carried on, so did the rest of the world. Technology evolved and so did society. The old way of viewing vampires were wiped out of existence as now seen as a “movie cliche” which is irony in itself. The wolves grew up slightly more and carried on living in the forrest building a small house to appear human.

 

Me? I throw myself into my studies. I learnt about many things and many languages during my time. But I couldn’t get rid of hearing him, seeing brief glances of him. I had numerous nightmares where I’d be chasing after him, but he was always too far or I was always too late.

 

I was talking to shiro, he had become the Professor here at the small local high school, meanwhile I’d stayed on as a senior. We talked about general things and according to everyone we were distant brothers, somewhat related. I took my seat and I heard him. The familiar salty smell of the ocean hit me. I looked up and saw the dark chestnut hair, his wide blue eyes and his cheeky smirk.

 

“I’m lance, the new exchange student” he said smiling at the shiro, even he had a dumbfounded expression. He composed himself and nodded introducing himself, he pointed to a seat next to me. The angel moved towards me and I realised I had been given another chance to save him.


End file.
